A Problem
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Renji has a problem: He's in love with his captian, and has even tried subtle actions to help the process of telling him. But when that doesn't work...What's a guy to do? Well get advice from Yumichika of course! Was that a smart move? I don't know...
1. The Probllem Lies Here

Warnings: Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Please, thank you. Pervy Renji.

Kailee- Hi peoples! I got really bored, so now I'm writing this! Never tried a Renji x Byakuya yet..I'll try my best to keep them in character. If you've read any of my other fics, or just this one, feel free to give me pointers towards anything(one) I need to work on, thanks!

Renji- Do it, the brat needs it!

Kailee- Renji! Don't be so mean! D: Any meaner and I'll..I'lll do something!

Renji- Very witty.

Kailee- URASAI! Byakuya! It was Renji who stole your keiseiken this morning!

Renji-...Shit.

Byakuya: Scatter, Senbo-

Renji: I'm outta here! *shunpo'd away*

Byakuya: Renji *dark menacing tone* *flashsteps after Renji*

Kailee: Well...Now that Renji is outta my hair! :D I'll get on with the story!

Renji had a problem, a big problem. And it was starting to annoy him, because he had no idea how to deal with it. He liked his captain, and he had been dropping small signs everywhere, but Kuchiki-Taichou just hasn't picked up on them! Worst of all, he is supposed to be going on a vacation with his captian to the human world- What? Byakuya taking a vacation is pretty weird, yeah. Actually, believe it or not, Yoruichi had gone and done some meddling, what kind, Renji couldn't tell ya, but she ended up forcing Byakuya on vacation, worse of all, Renji was REQUIRED to go with him!

So, I hope you understand the poor red heads problem. And he couldn't believe he was here, about to ask THEM for help. Who is 'THEM'? We-

"Renji! What are you doing here, may I ask?" Yumichika Ayesagawa called out. "You haven't been to the 11th division for quite some time!" he pouted and glomped Renji. Ikkaku then came up, "Yumi, leave the guy alone. But I'm pretty curious, what brings ya here?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask Yumichika for advice..." Renji muttered, "Yumi? Is your brain on strai- OW! What the hell was that for?" Ikkaku held his ba-shaven head that now had a large red bump on it. "Is it of the beauty kind or romance kind?" Yumichika asked brightly, grinning happily. "Do I look like I want FASHION tips from you? No? I didn't think s-" Renji was cut off by Yumichika squealing, and I inched towards Ikkaku. "So! Tell me! Tell me! Tell Me!" Yumichika grabbed Renji's arm and quickly pulled him to Yumichika's and Ikkaku's private courters. "Okay, is it Byakuya-Taichou? I mean, if I've been watching right, all the signs are there.." Yumichika began to think. "Yumi..Don't automatically assume! I dou-" "Actually, Yumichika-san is right.." Renji blushed, three different shades before he settled on one.

"...Byakuya Kuchiki? Dude, I thought you wanted to beat him?" "I did! But then..I started to see him in a different light and..." "And you fell in love! That is truely romantic!" Yumichika squealed, how did Ikkaku live with his hearing around this guy?

"Yeah..I mean, I've given subtle signs, but...He doesn't seem to notice at all, I mean, giving small statements, brushing against him on purpose every now and again.." Renji sighed. "Renji..That won't work with a Noble who has been taught that such actions mean nothing." Yumichika sighed. "What you need to do is make yourself a little more...blantant. Out right tell him, put your arm over his shoulders, you know? That kinda thing! Be more...Assertive...More like yourself! Really, Renji, we all know, subtleness is a suit that just doesn't work for you. It makes you ugly!" Yumichika stated.

Renji looked at him, "But doing that is gonna get me killed! I'll lose any part of my body that so much as touchs him!" he growled, "But you've brushed against him plenty of times without him saying anything, right? That has to say SOMETHING!" Yumichika stated with a huff. "I can-" "You were once apart of this squad, you dare say that you can't and I will beat you to a bloody pulp and tell Byakuya your feelings for you! Do you hear me! You are a leuiteniant for a reason! Now be a coward and let me do it for you and be ugly. Or be beautiful, grow some courage and do it yourself. Your choice." Yumichika growled. Hand on his sword, Ikkaku...That traitor was LAUGHING! Down right LAUGHING! "Shut up Ikkaku!" Renji growled...He only laughed harder. "ALRIGHT! I'll do it, damnit...But are you sure this will work?" Renji asked. "I'm certain! Now get packed, don't you have to be there in forty minutes? Punctuallity is another ke-" "SHIT! Later!" Renji was then outta Ikkaku and Yumi's sight.

"Wow, Yumi, that was hilarious. You think he'll stay alive?" Ikkaku asked, "I know he will!" Yumichika stated brightly.."This is BYAKUYA KUCHIKI we are talking about, do you know this?" Ikkaku stared at him. "Yep, I know who. I'm certain it will turn out in Renji's favor." Yumichika smiled. Ikkaku grinned, "Really now?" Ikkaku stated, walking over to his lover. "Yes, really." Yumichika stated, and then a kiss, "Forget about them, now lets get it on." Ikkaku grinned, naturally, they weren't heard from the rest of the day.

-Story Break-

"Honestly, Abarai-FukoTaichou, what took you so long? You should have been here five minutes ago?" Byakuya-Taichou asked, "I..Uh, was talking to some friends and lost track of time...Sorry." Renji stated, getting lost in those dark eyes.."-pen again, you hear me, Fukotaichou?" Byakuya asked, Renji snapped out of it. "Uh- y-yeah! I heard you.." he stated. Grimancing, and then remembering what Yumichika said to do, well, we'll see what happens...Renji and he quickly depart to the world of the living. They had a hotel by the beach, so it had a beautiful few of the ocean. "Ah..You are Byakuya Kuchiki and Abarai Renji?" the man in front of the counter asked. "Yes, that would be us." Byakuya stated, "Ah, here you are, the top floor, room 325! Enjoy your stay." the man stated.

It wasn't long before Renji and Byakuya had made themselves at home, "So, Taichou, where do we start?" Renji asked, walking over to Byakuya. Breath catching as Byakuya turned toward him, wearing a pair of simple black swimming trunks or shorts, he couldn't tell right now, but he did now that it had a silver lining...A white button up shirt, that was undone, the keiseiken, were naturally still there..Renji couldn't help but wonder what his hair was like down...He unconciously licked his lips, and then, for the third time remembered what Yumichika stated, and LET himself look the man over. Causing Byakuya to blink, it worked, Byakuya noticed him! "Abarai? Are you alright? Your acting odd." he stated, damnit, he didn't see the point! This man, very strong, powerful, intelligent, on the battlefield only damnit! No sense of art and he had no clue when someone was BLATANTLY checking him out! Innocent, dense, intelligent and powerful all at once...Well, now was as good a time as any..

"The beach, I believe that would be a good place to begin." he stated, "Alright, I need to get changed real fast.." Renji stated, grabbing a pair of beach cloths, throwing them over his shoulder and walking past Byakuya, his hand groping Byakuya's butt for a second before he walked into the bathroom, but not before taking a small glimpse of Byakuya...Was that a blush? Renji couldn't be certain, but, if Byakuya had wanted, he could be dead right now, so far so good!

Byakuya blushed softly, holding most of it back, but still. Did Renji really just..? What was...Renji just decided to walk out of the bathroom then, Renji was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks with an monkey on the side of it, outlined in black. No shirt, revealing his tattoo's for the whole world to see...They even went past his hips. "Aba-" "Well, lets get goin' Taichou!" Renji grinned, grabbing his towel and soon they got to the beach and..Was that? "Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Byakuya asked as he noticed a fluff of white hair sitting in a beach chair by himself. "Hm? Ah! Kuchiki-Taichou?" Hitsugaya asked and offered a seat to Byakuya. Touching Byakuya's shoulder, running his hand down a bit, he montioned towards the beach, when he knew Byakuya understood he took off.

Byakuya stared at his arm, "Hm, I didn't know you swung that way." Hitsugaya stated. Byakuya turned towards him, "What do you mean? Hitsugaya?" and that caused Hitsugaya's eye's to widen and he put a hand up to his lips trying to hold back a chuckle, "I beg your pardon?" Byakuya was now a little annoyed with the little ice captian. "You...You really don't get the hidden message behind those touchs then?" Hitsugaya stared at him, "Wha? Hidden messages?" Byakuya asked confused.

"Renji! It is you then!" "Eh? Ichigo!" Renji grinned, "Hey, what's up man?" Renji asked. "Not much, you?" Ichigo responded, "Same, Taichou was forced into taking a vacation, and I gotta come with." Renji grinned, "Di- Huh? Ichigo, what's up?" he asked then looked up, "Oh yeah, Hitsugaya-Taichou's here too." he stated, "Hm? Oh, yeah, I know that. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't." Ichigo stated, "Wha? Why not?" Renji asked confused, Ichigo smirked, the two walked up.

"Wha-" Byakuya was cut off from asking Toshiro what he had meant when Ichigo and Renji came up, Ichigo walked up to the icy dragon, wrapping his arms around his neck and muttering something or another into his ear, and Toshiro spoke something else. Renji was as red as a cherry as he realized what Ichigo had meant, Byakuya had a much lighter blush. "So uh..You're..a..couple.." Renji stated. "Yeah, that's right, ne Shiro-chan." Ichigo stated, "Ichigo!" Torshiro growled at him. "Alright, you want blueberry?" he asked, "Yeah, thank you." Torshiro stated, "Would you two like a popcicle as well?" Ichigo asked, "A popcicle?" Byakuya asked, then Renji remembered, "Yeah, we want one." Renji grinned, "Alright, then come on." Ichigo stated, blinking as he noticed Renji run a hand on the Keiseiken in Byakuya's hair.

"You and Byakuya?" Ichigo asked with a smirk once they were far enough away, Renji sighed, "Yeah, I wish! Trying to figure out a good way to tell im'...But it ain't going to well.." Renji groaned. "Wha? Seriously? Geez, is he really that dense?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah, he is. And it's actually pretty hot, once you get past how damn annoying it is!" Renji grimanced, Ichigo whistled lowly, "Dude, maybe just outright tell him." "Why is everyone saying that? I'll get diced to pieces!" Renji groaned, "So what, Byakuya will want to know what's up with your 'subtle' touchs and you'll have to tell him eventually! So now you've yours- Um...You alright?" "...That damn rat, Yumichika made me think that I'd at least get away with it..." "Dude, your an idiot." Ichigo sweatdropped, "Shut up!" Renji growled. "So either way...Well, I'll think about it. I guess..." he stated.

"You know, Kuchiki-san, I believe you should try and observe what your Fukotaichou does and try and think of a reason for them." Hitsugaya suggested smirking, "If your so smart, why don't you tell me what it is?" Byakuya stated, a little annoyed. "Sorry, but that's not for me to tell. Just think about it." Toshiro stated.

Soon they returned, "Here you guys go." Ichigo stated, Renji handed one to Byakuya, allowing their fingers to brush. Causing a small shiver in Byakuya that he didn't understand, staring at it, Byakuya turned to look at the others and saw them sucking on theirs and tried it. Which, was pretty yummy, he was unaware of the red eyes watching his every movement. Watching as his tongue swirled around the ice..'That is just HOT' Renji thought, Hitsugaya and Ichigo chuckled softly. Snapping both out of their little worlds and to them, "What?" Renji asked, "Hn? Nothing." Hitsugaya stated, "Well, I think its time for me and Shiro to head back home, we'll have to hang out again, give us a call." Ichigo stated handing them a piece of paper with his number, wrapping an arm around Torshiro's waist.

"That was interesting." Renji stated. Watching them go, "I suppose..." he stated, then blinked and looked behind him as he felt hands on his shoulders. "You're pretty tense, _Byakuya_." Renji stated, "You should, lossen up bit, don't ya think?" he let his fingers massage lower and lower as he spoke. "..Abarai, are you absolutely certain your alright?" Byakuya asked, but his breath caught as those hands got to his lower back, to the small of his back. "I'm fine, I'm certain." he stated, grinning, he wasn't in pieces yet. So how far...? "Aba-" "Renji, call me Renji." he stated. "Al-alright, Renji, you've been acting strange, all the touching, why?" he asked. Renji gulped, "Ah...Well.." he muttered, Byakuya looked up at him with a curious look, and...god, that look was hot! Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on Byakuya's lips. Pulling away, looking at him before realizing what he did, "I..I'm gonna head back!" Renji stated and quickly took off, leaving no time for Byakuya to say a word.

Though, Byakuya was too surprised, and for once, it showed. "What was that...?" he just couldn't figure it out...What was his problem, kissing him like that? It was time to get to the bottom of this, he wouldn't be able to relax until it was solved.

Walking back to the hotel, he walked in, looking around, he blinked as he walked into Renji's room, Renji was laying down...He could feel he was still awake, "Renji, I want to get this matter resolved. So, why don't we talk about this?" he stated. Renji sat up and looked at him, scoffing, "Even after ALL of that. You still don't see it? Your innocent and dense personality, is hot, but for god sakes! I really hate it right now!" Renji shouted, "Innocent? Dense? Hot?" Byakuya repeated, Renji got up and stalked over to him, "Yeah, that's right, hot." he stated, putting his hands on the wall, trapping him between himself and the wall. "I'll put it blantently, I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki, an I want you, you wouldn't know how badly I've wanted you." Renji stated.

Byakuya, was uncharacteristically speechless and shocked, "Renji..." he stated, he glanced down as he noticed the buldge. "That's all you baby." he stated, taking Byakuya's hand in his own and put it on his crotch, causing him to jump, Byakuya took a moment to analize his feelings, realizing that he did feel the same way, he just didn't realize it till now..."Then...Allow me to help your problem." Byakuya stated, pressing his hand harder against the buldge, looking at Renji's face and watching his eyes go wide before glazing over, his breath hitching and a faint pink running across his face. He liked it, it looked...hot? Is that the proper word? No...beautiful. He kneeled infront of Renji, pulling the swimming trunks down...he was much bigger then Byakuya thought, but he stopped thinking and put the tip in his mouth, Renji had his hands on Byakuya's shoulder and was doing his best to not fall over, "Oh...Damn...Bya-Byak-kuuya!" Renji was having a hard time standing, Byakuya's mouth moving against him, bobbing his head up and down, holding his hips so he didn't buck and choke him.

Renji was having a hard time believing this, Byakuya sucking him off, and willingly! That's what is so different about it! Byakuya was normally so...so...uptight, never smiled, looked down on him and everyone else and that sorta stuff...Yet...here he is, kneeling in front of him 'helping' him with his problem. Feeling that tongue working him, milking him, he knew he was close. "Ha..hah...I-I-m...I'm close...Bya..Ah..AH!" he cried out as he came, hard into that warm cavern. Byakuya swallowed as best he could, soon withdrawing when Renji finished.

"Ah...Damn...That was...Amazing..." Renji stated, looking at Byakuya, he reached down, taking out the Keiseiken. Letting the hair fall normally. Byakuya stood, and kissed Renji, "Ah..." Renji moaned into the kiss, "Ah...Bya...Take me...please. Fuck me." Renji begged, Byakuya looked up, "Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, wanting comfirmation that this wouldn't be a one time thing. "Yes, oh god yes. You have no idea how long I've wanted to simply touch you, Bya.." Renji moaned. "Fine." Byakuya stated and latched his mouth onto Renji's neck, marking him here and there, playing with his nipples before finishing by licking the others belly button, "Now, hands and knees. Renji." Byakuya stated in a commanding voice, causing Renji to moan, "Yes.." he muttered, getting onto his hands and knees. Renji felt hands spread his ass and then..a tongue...sliding insid-"Ah! Fuck!" Renji cried out, pushing back against that warm muscle inside of him.

Byakuya kept working him, preping him with his tongue, "Shit, Byakuya..Please.." Renji moaned, "Please what? How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't speak it." Byakuya stated, waiting for an anwser. "Please...Stop...tea-Ah! teasing..m-me..Oh...Ah.." Renji was finding it hard to string words together, who wouldn't? The sexiest thing alive, rimming him, pumping him and teasing one of his nipples all at once? Yeah, that didn't work. Byakuya removed his hands from Renji's nipple and cock, "So then? That still doesn't tell me what you want." Byakuya stated. "I want...your cock..slamming into my ass..damnit!" Renji growled out, Byakuya smirked, "Alright then." he said and lined himself up with Renji's ass, before slowly entering, "I'm not goi-going to break, Bya.." Renji pushed back, taking more in, faster. Causing Byakuya to groan, starting a slow pace, but soon enough, slamming, like Renji wanted, both moaning and groaning in sheer pleasure. "AH!" Renji moaned as he saw white spots in his vision, and Byakuya knew he found what he was looking for. "Shit, I..I love you, Byakuyaa!" Renji cried out as he came.

The two collasped. "I...love you too, Renji." Byakuya stated with a smile. Renji's face brightened, "Then...we can be certain this'll happen again?" Renji asked. "Of course, I don't do one time fucks, Abarai Renji." Byakuya stated and kissed him deeply.

Problem solved.

A/N: It sucked, but oh well. :)


	2. Flirting with Byakuya? I think NOT!

A/N: Well, Byakuya-Renji, here is the sequel you asked so much for...I'm really surprised to what you peoples said, so, thanks! Here, I hope this is satisfactory, if not, I will try and make a story which will make you people happy! :D

Pairings: Ikkaku/Yumichika - Ichigo/Hitsugaya and Byakuya/Renji!

Warnings: M for a reason peoples. And probably similliar to the last one.

Kailee: Well, you guys made me happy with all the responces. So I hope to make you happy with another chapter! And so do Byakuya and Renji! Right guys?

Renji: Definitely, and this time, for those of you who wanted to see ME topping, ye all get your wish! *grins*

Byakuya: *bows respectfully* Thank you very much, she doesn't own anything Bleach related.

Renji: Yeah, thank kami! If she did we'd be toa-...Hi?

Kailee: *glaring at Renji* Oh haha! Very funny, thanks, but that is really obvious! Baka! ...Oh...I got an idea! *grins evilly*

Renji:...I should have kept my fat mouth shut.

Byakuya: *Sigh* Yes, if you learned how to do that, we'd all be at peace.

Renji: HEY!

Kailee: We will now begin the second chapter of...'A Problem!'

"It's too bad that this trip is over...Really, I liked spending so much time with ya!" Renji grinned brightly, Byakuya looked at him expectantly, "Oh but you do, we get to spend quality time catching up on all the paperwork that is awaiting our return." Byakuya stated.

Renji shivered, "Man, 'Kuya-kun! That just ain't fair! No time to relax after the long trip back?" Renji complained, "And besides, that would be enough work to take us a week!" he further complained, "Exactly why we must complete it all upon our return. Did you think that if we fucked that you'd be off the hook for paperwork?" Byakuya asked, "Well, I was hoping that we both would take a break from it." Renji grinned.

"Well then, allow me to diminish any hope you could possibly have on that then, you do not get any until you complete all your paperwork. No it's, and's or but's. Do you understand me? Abarai-Fukotaichou." Byakuya stated, using the tone that assured Renji that if he tried ANYTHING, he'd

get chopped to pieces, or atleast, denyed even more. Shoot!

(A/N: That is what you get for insulting the author, Renji. :3)

He was pouting as Byakuya opened the gate, the two entered the white lights and soon were back in Soul Society. "Kuchiki-sama, would you like me to take your luggage?" one of the butlers asked, "Please, and also take the Lieutenants. We will be taking to the office immeditely." Byakuya stated, they were back in uniform as their gigai's had already been returned to Urahara's shop.

"Of course sir." the butlers said, immeditely taking their luggage, "Come now, Abarai-fukotaichou." Byakuya flash-stepped away. Renji groaned, also flash-stepping towards the barracks, 'Well, maybe it won't be too bad!' he reassured himself. But as he got to their office, he decided he would be crying soon. There weren't just a few stacks. There were PILES of work scattered throughout the entire room, he decided that no, it wouldn't take a week, it would take a month!

Maybe if he tried to sneak away...But then he remembered what Byakuya said.

_"You do not get ANY until you complete ALL your paperwork.'_

Shit! This was gonna kill him! What was the guy THINKING? Renji sighed as he walked into the office. "Well, let's get started." he muttered. Three hours later, they weren't even half way through, and then the man who almost got him killed showed up, "3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku, 5 seat Yumichika Ayesagawa. May I ask as to the reason for your visit?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, we were hoping you would let us borrow Renji for a little while!" Ikkaku stated, taking little note to all the paperwork in need to be done. Renji glanced up, "Sorry guys, but I'm really busy, and I have to finish this otherwise I'm stuck with it for the rest of the month, with all my other paperwork.." he muttered, "Just for a minute?" Yumichika begged, "If it will get you out of my office...Abarai! Go and talk to them for a few minutes, that is an order! Be back in ten minutes." Byakuya commanded, it was _his if you don't do it now, you will find yourself in pieces in the next minute_! tone. "Yes sir!" Renji scrambled up and ran towards the two, they exited and took to the 6th barracks lounge room. "Ah...Now, how did it go?" Yumichika asked with a smile.

"...How did it go? Well besides the fact that I realized, that if Byakuya didn't have the same feelings and figured out the shameless touchs and words, then I was going to be killed? It went...Great!" Renji grinned, Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other, and grinned, "That's great! All problems solved, but then, why didn't you come tell us? And why not come drinking with us?" Ikkaku asked. Renji's grin dropped and a sigh left him, "Because, I had a fit over doing paperwork and suggested we do something more fun, right?" "Sounds like something an idiot like you would say." Yumichika sighed, already seeing where this was going. "Shut it! Well, he demanded that I get ALL my paperwork done before we do anything of the sort again!" Renji whined, Yumichika chuckled. "Really now? Well then we're keepin you up..But...check by your room when you have a chance, I left you and Byakuya a...gift." Yumichika grinned before standing. "Come on, Kaku!" Yumichika smiled and winked at Renji, "Have fun!" he stated and dragged Ikkaku away, leaving Renji to himself.

"A...Gift?" Renji was almost scared to find out what those 'gifts' were. "Ah well, better get back to work.." Renji sighed.

Renji finally finished all his paperwork, "Yes! Done!" he cried out happily, looking at the clock and his grin fell, two in the freaking morning? "'Kuya!" Renji whined, "Yes?" Byakuya asked, "I'm done." he stated. "Good, go home and get some rest then." Byakuya stated, "But I'd rather WE went home." Renji stated, standing and walking over to the others desk, leaning against it, craning his neck to look at Byakuya and the paper. He was on his last few. Nothing he couldn't just leave behind for awhile.."Renji, let me finish. We need to rest before tomorrow as well." he added, Renji sighed, "Fine, see you tomorrow baby." Renji stated and leaned forward, kissing Byakuya deeply, pulling back, leaving them both with a need for more before he left and went to his room.

"This SUCKS! I really want him and-" he growled as he entered his home, but stopped himself as he saw a gift on his bed, in a box with red wrapping and black ribbion...It was sitting there oh so innocently. "Well, why not figure out what it is..." he muttered and walked over, he carefully undid the ribbon and...Ohh, now that's a good gift, lube, condoms and a few...toys. He'd stick them up for later, but..How the hell did he know BEFORE Renji even told Yumi that he had succeeded! He knew for a fact that Yumichika could not use telepathy. So either A- he guessed. Or B- he followed them..Which would also explain that knowing look.."I wouldn't put it past that romantic idiot. Who was he calling an idiot again? Gah! Everythings against him today...

**Next Morning:**

His plan had, at first, been to go and confront Yumi about his 'gift' after work, but that had changed, and rather quickly. Why? Well...:

"K-kuchiki-Taichou, I was wondering if maybe you could go over some forms with me."

"Kuckiki-Taichou, could I discuss some things with you over a cup of tea."

One of his personal faves:

"Kuckiki-Taichou, wanna go out with me some time? Y'know for captain-officer bonding time?"

That was only three of the MANY pick-up lines used in only the first hour. By the time they were finished...There were too many to count, and his lover still couldn't see when someone freakin' hit on him, damnit! Well, then, he'll just have to take action.

Byakuya had just dismissed everyone, and Renji wrapped his arms around his lover and boss, kissing him in the fashion that would bring him to his knees. Almost, "Let's go." Renji murmered against his lips after pulling away, but only slightly. Taking a glance at all of the squad members, he smirked and gave them a possessive look, wrapping an arm around Byakuya possessively as they walked down the hall. The look on everyones faces amused him dearly. "Renji? Why did you do that?" Byakuya asked once he found his voice, "So they knew, that you were taken." Renji stated simply, though, he didn't realize that it wasn't just squad six members who had seen that kiss, "You idiot, Shuuhei has been given captain duties due to how long he's been running the squad! He's been watching all day. Captain Ukitake and Shunsui were just around the co-" Byakuya was cut off by another kiss, "Ya don't get it, I don't care who was there, I was showing them, that you. Are. Mine." Renji said possessively. Byakuya glared, "Stop interuptting me, Ren-" and...telling him to stop was NOT working. Because he was now being pushed against a wall and being kissed so hard that the only thing keeping him upright was the wall and Renji, WHY did he keep doing that? Wait, this is Renji...He's doing it because he can.

"I let ya take me last time, not this time, I wanna hear ya screaming my name, beginning me for more and for me to take you. This time, you'll be the one so over-whelmed with pleasure that you won't be able to move, breathe or talk." Renji grinned and kissed him again, picking him up princess style and carrying him inside their office, closing the door. Byakuya, not having much a choice, unable to speak through the ferocious kiss. He pushed everything aside, one of the desks, too much in pleasure to tell who's. He put Byakuya on it before he began ravishing the others neck and littering it with marks.

Byakuya moaned, "Ah, Ren...ji." he moaned, he glanced up, what..what was that on the ceiling? That flashing thing? Then he realized, his eyes widening, "Ren-ji..." he tried, but Renji gripped his crotch to keep him from saying another word, he didn't give a damn that they were doing it in the barracks, where anyone could walk in or something. Oh little did he know.

He pushed the Shinigami robes down, released Renji's hair from it's confines, getting rid of anything in his way. He started to turn his attention to the perk nipples on his lovers chest. "Ah-Renji.." he rolled his head back, all thoughts disappearing from his mind. Shoot, Renji needed to quit, but he couldn't remember the reason now, how very unlike him..So this is what Renji could do to him? He's in trouble then. "You say I talk too much?" Renji teased, moving further and further down before stopping. He ran a couple fingers down Byakuya's crotch. Finally completely removing both their clothing. Byakuya was laying all the way back, his eyes closed, his hair fanned around him, lips parted and releasing deep breaths. "Damn, your are so damn sexy." Renji grinned, "W-who talks...to-too much-! AH! Renji!" he cried out as the other fisted him and began to massage. "Say that your mine, 'Kuya!" Renji grinned, "Ah-! R-renji!" Byakuya growled before he felt himself being fisted even harder, even if he wanted to come, he wouldn't be able to due to the harsh grip, "Mn, baby, your getting wet." Renji stated. "I-I'm..yours.. Ren-jAH! Ju-just as much...As you...ohhh are-Ren..-mine.." Byakuya moaned, rocking his hips into that hand, which released it's grip and massaged lightly, causing his come to cover both their stomachs, and even reaching their hair. "I love ya, 'Kuya." Renji grinned, kissing him. He stuck his fingers in Byakuya's mouth.

"Suck." Renji commanded, Byakuya obeyed wrapping his tongue around the three fingers in his mouth sucking on them, and in a absolutely sexy way. Renji had been ignoring his own growing need, but he couldn't for much longer. As soon as Byakuya finished, he began preping the other. One finger, causing the other to wince, but just slightly, not too much pain, the second caused a little more, but again, not too much. And a third, when he finally finished, he pulled them out, grabbing the bottle of lube Yumi had given them, watermelon? Yum. He spread some on his impatient cock, "You ready, Byakuya?" Renji asked with a gentle smile, "Y-yeah." he stated, mentally cursing himself for stuttering so much. And then, he was holding back a cry as Renji slowly entered him, crap, it hurt a lot!

Renji soon was all the way in and gave him a minute before slowly starting a pace, and soon, he was thrusting him so far that the drawers of the desk were nearly falling out, moaning, he started thrusting into his lover, but avoiding his sweet spot, "Re-Renji!" Byakuya moaned, "Beg for it, cry out my name." Renji growled, Byakuya looked uncertain but gave in, "Renji! Please, I'm /begging/ you! Harder, faster!" he blushed a shade that could almost put Renji's hair to shame. When Renji grinned and started hitting that spot over and over, "RENJI!" he cried out as he came, clamping down so hard on Renji, that Renji nearly growled and released string after string. "Your mine, don't forget it.." Renji muttered, laying ontop of him, "And you to me, Renji." Byakuya muttered. Both panting and resting.

An hour later they were cleaned up and they left the office, they began walking, stopping by a door, that had blood seeping out from under it, they blinked, looking at each other, they opened the door, to find Shunsui, Shuuhei, Izuru, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Ukitake. All five passed out and had blood dripping from their noses, they rose an eyebrow as they looked at the camaera, before realizing.."That's our office..." Byakuya muttered, "Well...Damn, they were spying? And...playing along?" Renji stated as he noticed the mess..."Damn. Think we should wake them up?" Renji asked, "No, send the fourth division, it will serve them right for spying." Byakuya stated. And Renji made a note to himself:

-Never spy on Byakuya.

Still, as they left the barracks, no one dared flirt with Byakuya.

Problem solved.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
